This Is The Story Of Lyra and Her Mom
by annabell39645
Summary: Lyra who finds out who her real mother is and what its like growing up with a mother now who is the head of the Gobblers*some parts I'm going to fast forward NOTE i'll update as soon as I can
1. Finding out the truth

No copyright intended from the movie some of characters belong to me

The Golden Compass

by Samantha

This story is about how a girl named Lyra Samantha Belacque she is 10 yrs old sorry pan isn't in the story till Marisa tells Lyra shes her mom he is there though just not talking he stays quiet but he will be in there for the rest in this chapter will be in here

Chapter 1

meeting Mrs. Coulter

In the dinning room at Jordan college Marisa walks in wearing a gold dress and high heals with short blond hair with a golden monkey

Master The tutor of metaphysics says you have missed your lesson again now I know you don't think the way we teach you is necessary

Mrs. Coulter But I disagree master

Master Um Mrs. Coulter "stands up"

Marisa- You may sit down now Master when I was a young woman I know the only one who could understand me is my demand

Master -Mrs. Coulter this is Lyra Belaquae and Lyra this is Mrs. Coulter

Marisa -Nice to meet you

Lyra Nice to meet you too

They go on talking and then finally it comes time to ask the Master if she can go to the north with her

Marisa Master I was wondering if I might borrow Lyra

only for a while of course

Master I don't think that will be alright with Aserial

Marisa Let me deal with Aserial you mustn't deny me these little things you really mustn't

Master Alright

"Marisa meets with Aserial at his office in the college"

Marisa- Aserial I've met our daughter Lyra at the college yesterday and I am going to be taking her home to live with me

Aserial -Are you sure your ready to take care of her she can be a handful trust me ive seen her on campus .she is very adventurous

Marisa- I'm sure she is after all my daughter and who knows what they have been teaching her at the school we put her in

Aserial -Fine you can raise her

Marisa- Thank you for letting me take care of my daughter

meanwhile Lyra and the master Lyra gets the golden compass from him

Later on that day outside of the campus

Marisa -You ready to go Lyra

Lyra- Yes "at Mrs. Coulter's house"

Marisa- Come Lyra lets get you ready for the party tonight

Lyra -A party ive never been to one before

Marisa -Really I thought at the college you would get to go to the party's at the college

Lyra -The party's were only for scholars,masters not for the kids or servants we had our studies to do,work. After our studies were done then had to go to bed.

Marisa – Well lets then lets get you ready for your first party

They get ready,its time for the party after the party Marisa finally tells Lyra

Marisa -I have to tell you something very important your mother didn't die in a plane crash as you were told. She wasn't married to your father though she loved you very much. She wanted to keep you it wasn't allowed so you were taken from her,it wasn't tell things changed that she was free to do as she wanted that she went to Jordan college, she spoke to the master

Lyra mom are you a member of the gobblers

Marisa yes but I wont ever let them harm you

Lyra they did it to billy and those other kids they cut their daemons away why are they doing that

Marisa I know its difficult to understand but its for their own good dust doesn't settle on innocent children when your animal settles swarm all around us trying to work its mysterious ways and theirs how children began to have nasty thoughts and feelings but there is a way just a little cut


	2. The Compass

*sorry for not updateing have been super busy

Chapter 2

A new start and a new beinging

Jordan College

Lyra- Mom why are we here

Marisa- I have to tell your professors your not going to be attending school here anymore and speak to your uncle alright now you go get the rest of your things

Lyra- Okay

"Lyra in her old room"

Lyra -Wow this place is the same as it was when i left

Pan-Yes good memories

Lyra – Come on ive got to pack my bags

"packs her bag and leaves while marisa visits the master

Marisa- Master i am here to talk to you about lyra she is being not going to be attending jordan college anymore she will be homeschooled and well taken care of

Master- Mrs. Coulter why are you takeing her out of this school

Lyra-Mum i have my bags packed are we going

Master- She know your her mom you told her of course you did that is why is going to be raised by you and let me guessAserial knows does she know he is her father

Lyra – Wait Uncle Aserial is my father and your my mum oh my"shocked" mum i am going to be raised by you still right

Marsia- Yes sweetheart your father does not want you he is off exploring the other universe

Lyra- Mum are we going home soon

Marsia -Yes we are after i talk to your father

Master- Alright now that this solved the compass does she know about that

Marsia- the golden compass you gave it to her really i cant believe it does she even know that it works

lyra mum yes i do actually know how to i can see into the future and what will happen next


	3. Jordan

Chapter 3

Lyra and Jordan College

Lyra- But when look inside no one else see the magical most amazing yet horrid and completely good and evil I know that no one else can see what I see when I open it up and show them Its indescribable and that's all i can say

"Standing by her mothers side"

Marisa- Has Aserial taught or filled her mind with anything that shouldn't be told to her while she has been living here because if so she is to young to hear those things

Master- Yes but I told her forget what he said

Marisa- Good now Lyra we better get to going home soon go say goodbye to your friends

Lyra- Mum I already did I'm going to go see if I left anything in my old room would you like to see it

Master- She might as well

Marisa- Alright "follow behind Lyra and enters Lyra's old room" you lived in here really a small I thought they would put you in a nicer room

Lyra- Mum don't get overwhelmed It was a place to sleep and the only a easy way to get onto the rooftops from here you see i always went through that window to explore

Marisa- That's to dangerous

Lyra I love to explore and Roger and me had lots of fun im going out one last time "climbs out through the window and walks onto the roof" its so beautiful up here

Marisa- Lyra get back in before you get hurt

Lyra trust me mum I wont get hurt but if it will make you happy I will come back in come back through the window

Marisa thank you Lyra now its time to go

Lyra I guess this is goodbye

master Lyra remember that if you ever need a place to get away you can always come here

Lyra thank you so much for everything you have done for me I really appreciate it and tell the Egyptian kids I said goodbye

Master I will

Marisa come we have a busy day tomorrow

back at home

it was 10pm when they had arrived and Lyra was very exhausted from her travel to Jordan college and back home. Lyra was so tired that when she feel asleep on the couch Marisa decided that her room was closer she could sleep there for the night instead of sleeping on an uncomfortable couch.

the next morning

Marisa Lyra its time to wake up

Lyra five more seconds


	4. Home

Marisa Come on its time to go we have a lot to do today

Lyra Like what

Marisa Well for one I have to check on things in the north

Lyra Let me guess the Gobbler right for one if I find out that any of my friends have been hurt I am going to recuse them and bring them back to their parent the Egyptians if you have a problem with that then that's your choice

Marisa Really Lyra you can't save everyone

Lyra Mom what you doing is wrong completely and truly wrong it hurts them

Marisa Well don't accept me to allow you to get hurt in the process

Lyra it's what I was destined to do and that's not going to change one bit

Marisa All because of what you heard people tell you

Lyra Its the right thing to do mom you destroying lives and families and I wont allow to happen i am truly sorry but when we get there I am going to look for my friends before i met you they there when no one else was I was close to certain people and those happened to Egyptian along others that your magisterium people tend to take i am glad that here for me now but that does not change that Egyptians, witches and bear are my friends they others who are trying to fight back its a war between right and wrong.

Marisa What if its your mother

Lyra I love you with all my heart but mom this is hurting people and i cant stand it if quit then i will be fine with it but it bothers me that people are getting ripped of their demons

Marisa Alright we will save him

Lyra You mean it mom

Marisa Of course I love you darling but don't think you get away everything dear you truly have feelings for him but after this we are going to have a long chat on talking to me with your voice raised at me for I will not stand for it 'sitting on Lyra's bed'

**Sorry for not updating I will update as soon as can life and college is hectic but I wont wait this long to update **


End file.
